


дно

by rostova



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostova/pseuds/rostova
Summary: Нил Джостен идёт ко дну, и вытаскивать его приходится Эндрю.Neil Josten is going down, and Andrew has to pull him out.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 11





	дно

Нил думал, что ниже уже некуда, но со дна постучали.

И стучали довольно назойливо; беспрестанно барабанили по перепонкам, не давая слышать ничего, кроме настойчивых призывов присоединиться.

Отказаться от заманчивого предложения оказалось намного сложнее, чем Нил думал. Через некоторое время к стуку присоединился мышиный писк.

По ночам он слышал, как они перебирали своими крохотными лапками, скребли деревянный пол, подбираясь с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе, чтобы в одно мгновение утащить Нила с собой.

Поэтому Нил перестал закрывать глаза. Позволял себе моргать, да и то как можно реже, потому что в слепоте грызуны обретали непостижимую разумом скорость. Они торопились так сильно, что лапки разъезжались в стороны, и Нил, вздрагивая, распахивал глаза, едва успев задремать.

_Я влез на ходу  
И даже если здесь пропаду_

Последний вагон поезда стремительно скрывался вдали, оставляя Нила в отчаянии скрести руками скамейки вокзала. Он снова и снова прятался в тени широких навесов от бушующего ветра, наступающей на пятки темноты и грозного одиночества.

Разум подводил. Воспаленное горло саднило, и Нил спешно кутался в почему-то черную ветровку, которую до ужаса хотелось снять, чтобы проверить догадки, но кусачий холод не позволял этого сделать.

Впрочем, Нил и так знал, что на спине красным нарисован Ворон. Он намертво вцепился в испещренную шрамами спину Нила и угрожающе щелкал над ухом клювом.

Шаг влево, шаг вправо — расстрел.

Горячие сомнения забивались под ногти окровавленной кожей, которую Нил сдирал с себя в приступе неконтролируемой рефлексии.

Расписание, повешенное на столбе, сверкнуло лакированной обложкой. Нил мельком глянул на часы, убедился, что следующий поезд уже скоро, и на секунду успокоился.

Но лишь на секунду — откуда-то вдруг появился маленький, но проворный ужас. Он залез под кожу, прошёлся под шрамами, погулял вдоль похожих своей бледностью на рельсы венам и остановился в сантиметре от цели.

Нил потёр шею и сцепил зубы. Стрелка на часах не двинулась ни на миллиметр.

Он сошёл с дистанции. Упустил свой последний поезд, не успел залезть внутрь и остался совершенно один.

Хотя нет — не один. Потеряв направление, Нил обрёл то, что с удовольствием отдал любому другому нуждающемуся — хвост в виде отца.

Надо идти дальше. Ещё дальше, ещё больше.

Нил с рваным вдохом вскинулся и попытался вцепиться рукой в стену, но состриженные под корень ногти беспомощно съехали вниз.

Кровать покачнулась. Нил зажмурился, а потом ахнул и спешно выглянул вниз, со своего второго этажа.

Ничего. Вероломные кошмары, съедающие его живьём, выпивающие каплю за каплей, спрятались и выглядывали из углов, терпеливо ожидая, пока Нил снова уснёт.

Тот поежился от озноба, закусил похолодевшую губу. В комнате явно не выше десяти градусов, но Нил предпочёл не закрывать окно.

Скинув все на джетлаг¹, он спустился вниз, внимательно разглядывая пол под собой, и шатким шагом направился в ванную.

Если бы здесь был Мэтт, он бы точно спросил, что случилось.

И Нил бы криво ухмыльнулся:

— Я, походу, не вечный.

Но Мэтта не было. Были лишь Нил и его бесконечная усталость, сжимающая грудь в тиски, прижимающая голову к полу бетонными плитами.

Нил на волоске.

— Слишком нежен, — то ли с укором, то ли с разочарованием бросил он самому себе в зеркале.

Отражение развело руками, мол, прости, какой есть, и съежилось, когда Нил оттянул нижнее веко вниз.

— Где твой гнев? Где желание жить? Кем ты стал? — ругал себя он, бесплодно пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, чтобы снять тяжесть с груди, но шрамы на груди, образующие крест, недвусмысленно показывали, _что_ можно поставить на Ниле Джостене. 

Возможно, какой-нибудь Натаниэль Веснински ещё жив, но не Нил Джостен.

_Крест на горбу  
Бегство — табу_

Нежданная идея сбежать, оставив все свои вещи, ворвалась, снеся с петель дверь, и не извинилась.

Нил задумчиво посмотрел на покрасневшие глаза, совершенно не жалея о том, что забыл снять линзы перед сном.

Смотреть на ледяную радужку не было сил. Хотя с другой стороны, пустой и безжизненный взгляд отца мог бы позабавить внутренних демонов и отвлечь их от линчевания души Нила хоть на секунду.

— Бежать нельзя, — брызнув на себя холодной водой, чтобы отрезвиться, безапелляционно заявил Нил.

Скользкая дорожка. Ступив на неё однажды, удержаться от второго раза сложно, а Нил, бежавший почти всю свою осознанную жизнь, едва сумел заставить себя осесть.

Это стоило ему слишком многого, чтобы так просто отказаться сейчас.

За прозрачным окном в верху стены деревья сложились в дикий пейзаж фильма ужасов. Устремленные вверх ели щекотали скрывшееся за облаками небо, и Нил пожалел.

Просто пожалел. Обо всем на свете. И даже о том, что только что вновь подтвердил брошенные ему Кевином со злости слова: «Ты умеешь только жаловаться и огрызаться».

Да. Нил согласен. Но что с него взять? Вечный ребёнок, проведший все детство в аду, которого научили только убегать и забывать о себе, сейчас в аварийном режиме учился новому, только застрял процесс на уровне «Погладьте меня; пригрейте на груди. Но потом я укушу вас и сбегу куда подальше».

Нил соткан из противоречий и жалости к себе. Многочисленные шрамы лучше всего показывают, насколько Нил ненастоящий. Он кукольный — он сотню раз зашитая заплатками и сто один раз порванная тканевая кукла.

_Неизвестно кому_  
Зачитывая текст, vagabund²  
Пока не найдётся место в гробу 

Встряхнувшись, будто это могло выбить из головы шёпот, разговаривающий голосом отца, Нил стянул толстовку через голову. Штаны должны были полететь туда же, но, справедливо рассудив, что быть найденным в холодной ванной совсем голым было бы не очень, оставил эту затею.

Он залез в ванну и подставил лицо под струи воды из душа.

Холодный металл быстро вытягивал остатки тепла, сохранившегося в теле, но Нила больше заботила забивающая носоглотку вода, прокатывающаяся по горлу жидкой лавой.

Это не помогало, хотя Нил упорно пытался себя обмануть. Грязь не стекала с тела. Отвратные мысли не выходили вместе с кашлем и кровью.

По кафелю мерзкого голубого цвета поползла сколопендра, медленно перебирая многочисленными ножками. Наслаждаясь влагой, она с любопытством разглядывала Нила, который боролся с желанием прибить посланницу ада.

Картина мира, давно уже похожая на сетку, а не на единое сплетенное полотно, треснула окончательно, и Нил запоздало придерживал раму руками, будто бы это могло помочь ей восстановиться.

Он — нечто большее, чем комок никчемного самокопания. Он должен идти бок о бок с командой, но ноги увязли в этом болоте.

Забавно. Нил подумал о том, что на могиле хорошо смотрелась бы надпись «Затянут в трясину», и неторопливо скрылся под безмятежной глядью воды, съехав по скользкой металлической стенке.

Глухой всплеск осведомил о том, что вода нестройным потоком льётся на пол, но Нилу стало все равно. Он скользнул пальцами по краю ванны и спрятал руки под собой, наслаждаясь последними секундами, пока грудь не начала гореть, требуя кислорода.

Если повезёт, он отключится раньше, чем тело инстинктивно выберется из-под воды. Если не повезёт, Нил сделает все, чтобы повезло. В конце концов, если несколько лет назад он был готов лично пустить себе пулю в висок, когда люди отца подобрались слишком близко, то сейчас удержать себя на одном месте станет легче.

Нил выдохнул и раскрыл глаза, чтобы проводить последние пузыри углекислого газа с почетом.

Он никогда не понимал самоубийц, но прекрасно понимал _убегающих_. И вообще, какая разница? Давить своей подошвой землю очередного города, который все равно сольется в единое блеклое пятно страха и тревоги, или почти безмятежно уйти немного дальше, чем могли позволить рамки человеческого разума?

Когда лёгкие начали трястись в судорогах, Нил отрывисто потянулся к краю ванной, чтобы подняться, но, поймав себя на этом, спрятал руку за спину.

Черта с два он вынырнет.

Чей-то казавшийся массивным из-под воды силуэт заслонил яркий искусственный свет от лампы. Нил прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что именно это видят _убегающие_ , и запоздало понял, что его настойчиво вытягивают из-под воды за плечи.

Носоглотка сжалась от потока воздуха и отказалась работать, но лёгкие так сильно горели, что по горлу прокатилась желчь, и Нил распахнул рот, хватая воздух.

Спина прижалась к чему-то теплому. Нил даже не заметил, когда вода в душе стала холодной, и только теперь ясно видел свои посиневшие пальцы рук.

— Уебок, — прошипел Эндрю и скинул Нила прямо на пол.

Поправив мокрую футболку, будто бы это была единственная его проблема, Эндрю уставился на неадекватного Нила то ли жалостливым, то ли разочарованным взглядом.

Впрочем, Нилу от этого было ни горячо, ни холодно.

— Проснулся? — ледяным тоном спросил его Эндрю и с размаху ударил по щеке в попытке привести в чувство.

Темнота в глазах Миньярда рассеялась; шипение, эхом отзывающееся в ушах Нила, осталось единственным напоминанием о проявлении эмоций.

Эндрю лениво и почти скучающе размял запястье, коротко замахнулся ещё раз и притворно удивился, когда Нил слабой рукой остановил его.

Врать себе толку не было — Эндрю знал, что даже если бы Нил просто пошевелил пальцем, рука бы не коснулась покрасневшей от первого удара щеки.

А вот Нилу об этом знать необязательно.

— Не надо, — теряя голос, прохрипел Нил, закашлялся и наклонился над мокрым полом, выплевывая воду.

Желудок беспощадно сокращался, посылая сигналы о категорическом отказе принимать жидкость, едва не убившую Нила.

— Уверен? Мне кажется, кто-то должен привести тебя в чувство, — процедил Эндрю.

— Нахуй ты меня вытащил? — сменил тему Нил, вдруг обретя силы поднять гневный взгляд на Миньярда. — Тебя кто-то просил об этом?

Он хотел было вскочить на ноги, но сведенные мышцы подвели, и Джостен просто лёг в воду на полу, все ещё льющуюся из ванной.

— Вообще-то, да, — милостиво кивнул Эндрю, словно одаривал Нила своим ответом. — Я обещал тебя защищать. Не люблю нарушать свои обещания.

— Защита от себя самого не входит в список, — буркнул Нил.

— Надо было обговаривать заранее, бегунок, — оскалился Эндрю.

¹ Джетлаг (англ) — синдром смены часового пояса, десинхрония/десинхроноз — рассогласование циркадного ритма человека с природным суточным ритмом, вызванное быстрой сменой часовых поясов при авиаперелёте.

² Vagabund (нем) — человек без определенного местожительства и без определенных занятий.


End file.
